Spoby One-shots
by Spoby.Treegan.Pll
Summary: Spoby one-shots. Rated T and M Comment ideas.


**I got inspired from _cupcakecat2000_'s one-shot about Toby telling Spencer that he's wants children soon so I wanna try to make my one version of that. Tell me what you think and if you think I should continue with doing one-shots. Rated M**

* * *

Spencer Cavanaugh was sitting in her couch waiting for her husband to come out from his shower, he had told her before that he needed to tell her something but was too nervous to tell her so she suggested he'd take a shower to calm down and then tell her.

Toby had of course agreed, if it gave him more time until he had to tell her what he needed to say.

Spencer was freaking out, of course she expected the worst. So when Toby finally came out Spencer was almost shaking

"So, are you going to tell me what it was that you wanted to tell me?" she said when Toby sat down on the couch next to her "It's more like an question" Toby said and finally looked her in the eyes "Okey, ask away"

Toby took her hands in hers and took a deep breath "You know how we've been married for over two years. And together since I was only eighteen and you weren't even seventeen at the time" Spencer nodded and smiled, They had been together for eleven years. "And they've been the best years in my life, but as much as I love you, and I do but still, I want more" Toby was cut of by Spencer's shaky voice "You're leaving me"

Toby looked at her suprised, that was not what he was trying to say "What? Leaving you? No that's not what I'm trying to say, Spence" Spencer's shoulders fell in relief "Thank god" Toby leaned in and softly kissed her lips once before mumbling softly to her "I'm never leaving you, isn't this a sign for that?" Toby took her left hand in his hand making a gesture to Spencer's ring finger

Spencer smiled and nodded "What I wanted to tell you was, here goes noting... I want kids, I want to come home to you holding our little baby. And then after a few years come home to you with our boy and little girl and a big dog. I want to one of those guys that will have pictures of my big family in my wallet that I can brag about to everybody I meet. I want kids, I want to have kids with you and let's face it I'm not getting younger and I'd rather have kids before I get grey hair" Toby took a deep breath and then looked at Spencer, afraid that she'd freak "You...you seem to have our life figured out" Spencer finally said

"Yeah, I 've dreamt about starting a family with you since you turned down Yale to stay closer to me" Toby whispered, thinking about the memory when Spencer came to his place telling him that she wasn't going to Yale becuase she refused to have a long distance relationship with Toby cause she knew what happend with those relationships, they never worked

"Me too, that's why I turned down Yale, I knew you were my future" Toby smiled and moved a little closer "Well, do you see any kids in that future?" Toby asked after a few seconds, afraid for the answer

"Of course I do. I see a little running around playing fotball inside and his little sister Skyler watiching him and laughing while I'm yelling at him to stop and then you'll come in to the room and put your arms around my waist and laugh" Toby could see that picture in his head so clear and he couldn't stop smiling "When do you see us having those children?"

Spencer shrugged "When do you want kids? I mean you said you wanted to have kids kind of soon but I mean do you want to start in like five years or ten years?" Toby chuckled "I was thinking more like 10 months" Toby wathced when Spencer froze "That's really soon. Are you sure we're ready? I mean once we're parents we'll always be parents, there is no going back" "As long as my child is your child too, I'm ready to start my life as a father"

Spencer smiled and moved closer to hug him "I didn't think I was ready yet but I am, I ready to start a life as a mother" Toby felt how he started to cry, he pulled away to wipe his tears.

The fact that he was crying because of this made her love him even more. "I love you so much" He whispered, his voice slightly broke when he told her that "And I love you Toby. I can't wait to start a family with you" "me neither. Just one thing...You weren't serious about naming our son right?"

Spencer laughed and pulled herself down on the couch so Toby was hovering above her "Deadly serious, Our son is so going to be a and his going to look exactly like you" Spencer giggled as Toby smiled and pressed his nose against hers "No way, our son is going to be a Elliot" Spencer liked that name. it was perfect but she still wanted her "I love that name,, but I've been dreaming about my little since what seems like forever. so how about Elliot Cavanaugh?" Toby laughed a little "Only if our girls name will be Skyler Jill Cavanaugh so that she'll have the same middle name as her mother and we'll call her Sky" Spencer giggled and nodded.

"Pinky swear" She said and held up her little finger waiting for Toby to link it with his.

Toby kissed her lips and started pull her shirt up and Spencer reached for his jeans and yanked them of making him laugh. After stepping out of his jeans Toby started kissing Spencers neck while unzipping her jeans "How about we'll continue this in our bedroom" He whispered and Spencer nodded. She pushed him of her before standing up, taking his hand in hers and slowly walking to their bedroom.

Once they were both naked in the sheets, Spencer on top, she was just about to enter him when Toby stopped her "Spencer, wait! Condom" He said and Spencer looked at him annoyed "Really Toby?" "Right, I forgot" Spencer giggled and placed her hand over his heart before slowly sinking down on him making both of them moan in pleasure

"I love you"

"I love you, Toby"


End file.
